User talk:Nightmare137
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Striker Assault Rifle page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 08:38, April 11, 2012 Power pages Please check the Manual of Style before undoing the edits on the Barrier and Recon Mine pages. The bullet points should only reflect the changed effect on ranks. Please let me know if you have any questions. I (and likely the rest of the wiki) would also appreciate it if you would put edit summaries on your undo edits. Thanks! Trandra (talk) 15:20, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I will do so I guess but I do think it's vastly superior to simple have all the info right there so people don't have to look back. Sure it's on the same page but they have to go back through all the evolutions and I've seen plenty of other unedited pages do this same format. Regardless, as far as my last revision, I simple undid what you undid which was undo what the Admin himself did. He undid you revision to which you undid so I simple reversed it back to what he did thinking he would know better and has the stronger say in the matter. Far as Barrier goes, I haven't touched the page in the slightest so I have no clue why you're bringing that up to me. Also where exactly would an edit summary go? Nightmare137 (talk) 15:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :If you think it is vastly superior, then bring up a proposal in the Projects forum. Others may agree with you; for example, I know that Commdor, another admin, has said something similar. Currently, the MoS is set one way, but it can be changed if enough people agree. I think it would be more useful as well--include all bullet points, but show the changed one in a different color, perhaps? :The admin isn't the be-all, end-all of knowledge; they are admins because they have extra tools (banning, rollback, etc). In this case, we had talked it out on Commdor's talk page. Lancer changed the MoS, but it still agreed with my interpretation, which is that bullet points only reflect changed values. :The edit summary goes in the small textbox to the right of (or above, in some cases) the main edit box. Put the reasoning behind your edit there. If you are undoing, it is already filled with "Undo edit by Username...etc" just put the reason you're changing after all that text. Trandra (talk) 15:49, October 21, 2012 (UTC) With this new MoS format in mind I went ahead and edited 4 power pages to fall in line with the proper set up. Should you wish to double check my work the following are the ones I edited. Shockwave, Dark Channel, Hunter Mode and Slam. Thanks for filling me in on the MoS btw. Nightmare137 (talk) 16:28, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good to me. Thanks for the help! I'm supposed to be supervising the editing of power pages as part of Mass Effect Wiki:Operation Concentrated Effort/Project Arsenal, but I'm tied up with changing all the weapons pages to my project that just passed. So I appreciate it! Trandra (talk) 16:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC) And I'm here to tell you that you have violated site policy. The way that the power pages are to be written is that all stats are to be written down. So please do not remove stats again from power pages. All stats associated with the level, meaning that if it increases damage, then list that, if it increases force, then list that, are to be listed. Not pick and choose. Quote, "Use bullet points * to note all stats associated with the level. Use () to note multiplayer differences." All information is to be listed, not picking and choosing. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) OK now I'm 100% confused. First I wrote it up exactly how Lancer1289 wanted it and am told I'm wrong by a moderator and must adhere to the MoS format. Now I'm suddenly wrong for doing exactly what said moderator told me to do? Apparently you guys cant agree on this and I should not be blamed for trying to adhere to the rulebook others presented me. On that note every power aside from the four I edited have all apparently been formatted in a way that violates your supposed site policy lancer. Nightmare137 (talk) 17:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Then on that note, they all need to be updated. Site policy was that all stats associated with a power were to be listed not just pick and choose. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Lancer, you are incorrect. Look at what you updated the MoS ME3 power section with. Rank 1 shows that Combat Drone has 3 bullet points. Rank 2 only changes Recharge Speed, and look at how many bullet points are underneath Rank 2--'ONE'. I'm not sure how much clearer I can make this to you, I've tried to explain it 3 times, with 3 different examples, in 3 different places. Trandra (talk) 19:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so back to you, Nightmare137. The MoS is nearly straightened out (Thanks, Lancer), and now all bullet points are to be included. So if you want to help with what you can in adding bullet points to pages, that would be great. It's a big project, so no need to feel any obligation. Nice manifest--it's funny that all of your rares are maxed out, but not the uncommons--went straight to the PSPs, eh? :) Trandra (talk) 20:50, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I most certainly will help out where I can. I've always felt it best not to squander what knowledge I have. Plus I often direct my friends to pages from this wikia and I'd prefer them to get as much accurate detail as they can. Manifest - Yep! Psps were a blessing to me. I hardly use the uncommons to be honest and to start I got lucky and had my first ultra-rare rather early. Combine that with power use classes and I built up my rares really fast. Nightmare137 (talk) 20:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC)